Bliss
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: A glimpse of Chuck and Blair some time in the future.


The current season is depressing me so I decided to write a fluffy future fic. It's Chuck and Blair of course. A little bit of smut but nothing too intense. If you happen to like it or not please review and let me know. I do not own Gossip Girl but if I did Louis would have a one way ticket back to Monaco! Most annoying guest star ever!

* * *

><p>He stepped out of the elevator into the foyer. There was absolute silence. This in itself was strange. If there was one thing the Bass household was not it was quiet. He glanced around. Not a single thing was out of place. He set his briefcase on the floor and tossed his coat onto the table.<p>

Just as he was getting ready to call out for his wife Dorota came rushing in from the kitchen.

"Mr. Chuck, Arthur didn't call and tell me you arrive early."

He smiled at her. "I told him not to bother you. I know this is the witching hour around here."

Dorota rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement." She picked up his briefcase and coat. "Boys are having dinner in kitchen."

Chuck picked up a stack of mail and started to flip through it. "And my wife and daughter?"

"Upstairs. Miss Blair want to give Evelyn her bath tonight."

Chuck smiled to himself. "She's such a good mother."

Dorota nodded in agreement. "The best." She left Chuck as she headed to his office to put away his briefcase and hang up his coat.

Chuck set the mail aside and headed to the kitchen. He pushed the door open and was greeted by shouts of "Daddy" from his two sons.

He crossed the room saying hello to Kate, the boys' nanny, and then kissed the top of his eldest son's head. William was 4 ½ going on 20. "You're home daddy."

Chuck leaned over to kiss 3 year old Edward's cheek. "I'm home."

Edward, who they all called Ned, scowled at his father. "Why you go so long?"

Chuck slipped off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of the chair and took a seat next to Ned. "Daddy had a business trip. Remember we talked about it before I left. We looked at a globe and I showed you where Tokyo was and where I was going to be."

Ned crossed his arms. "I don't like Toyo."

Chuck laughed. "Tokyo and it's not such a bad place."

"Did you build the new hotel daddy?"

Chuck rolled up the sleeves of his custom made dress shirt and reached out for Ned's fork trying to help his son with his carrots. "Not yet Will. We were just breaking ground and discussing final plans. It will be more than a year before the hotel is actually finished."

Will was lost in thought for a second. "Why did you have to break the ground? Mommy always says it's naughty to break things."

Chuck chuckled. "We didn't actually break the ground Will. It's an expression. It means we started to dig the basement for the building."

"I get it. Can I see the plans again?"

Chuck nodded. "Of course, Kate or mommy can bring you by the office one day and I'll show them to you and the model as well."

"Cool!"

He smiled at Will. He was always so interested in what Chuck did for a living. He knew that when the day came to pass the torch at Bass Industries it would be Will who picked it up.

"I don't like new hotel," Ned protested with his mouth full of carrots.

Chuck stood up kissing both of his sons again. "Daddy's going upstairs to say hello to mommy and Evelyn okay?"

Ned started to shake his head. "No daddy stay here. I don't like Evewyn."

Kate crossed the room and took Chuck's seat. "Ned you remember what mommy said about saying that? You love your baby sister."

He crossed his arms and stuck out his lip. "I don't like her. She cries all day and smells stinky."

Chuck ruffled his hair. "You use to be exactly the same way my boy. Now be good for Kate and I'll see you two after your baths."

Chuck left the boys with their very capable nanny and went into the living room to pour himself a drink. He had been in Tokyo for two weeks and it was so good to be home. He drained the glass in one swallow and poured himself another to take upstairs with him.

He knew to head straight to the nursery. As he approached the door he could hear Blair humming a Polish lullaby Dorota use to sing to her when she was a little girl.

He stood in the doorway and leaned against the jamb watching his wife. She was at the changing table dressing their daughter so her back was to him. She was wearing a dressing gown and her brown curls were loose and hanging down her back. She still had some of the extra baby weight and it clung to all the right places making her a bit more curvy than normal.

Chuck felt a tightening in his groin immediately. Evelyn was seven weeks old today and they hadn't had proper sexual intercourse for seven weeks and two days and he was dying. He almost flew home last week when he had received her text message. It simply read "Doctor appt went well. I got the all clear." He knew that meant the return to a regular sex life for them and it was torture to have to wait another week.

He took a sip of his drink as he watched Blair fuss over the baby. He decided to call Dorota upstairs to take Evelyn ASAP so he could finally make love to his wife.

He entered the room as Blair leaned over to pick up Evelyn. "How are my girls?"

Blair gasped as she turned to face him. "Chuck! You're home early." She rushed across the room and kissed him soundly.

Chuck then leaned down and kissed the top of his daughter's head. She smelled like baby shampoo and lotion. "She looks so much bigger already."

Blair placed her in his free arm. "She was ten pounds fourteen ounces at her checkup last week."

Chuck set his glass down on her dresser and cuddled his daughter. "I've missed you guys."

Blair kissed him again. "And we've missed you. Promise me you'll never go away on business again."

He put an arm around her and kissed her temple as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wish I could promise you that. By the way what is going on with Ned being so anti everything?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "I think it's jealousy of his new baby sister. I also think a little one on one time with his daddy would help. He missed you the most while you were away."

"I'll have Abby clear part of my afternoon tomorrow and I'll pick him up from preschool and take him for lunch at Serendipity."

"He'll love that." She glanced down at the baby in his arms. "Someone's out."

Chuck gave Evelyn another kiss on her forehead and laid her down in her crib. Blair turned on the nightlight and they left the room.

They were barely across the threshold of their master suite when Chuck grabbed Blair from behind. She squealed. "Chuck!"

He reached back with his foot and kicked the door closed. Pushing her hair aside he kissed her exposed neck. "I've missed you so fucking much." He moved to her earlobe and bit down softly. "It's been seven weeks and two days since I was last inside you." He reached down and untied her dressing gown. "While blow jobs are great I've missed your cunt."

She gasped, "Chuck."

He could see her cheeks turning pink. She secretly loved it when he talked dirty. He smirked, "I miss how tight and wet you always are for me."

He continued to kiss her neck as he pushed the dressing gown from her shoulders and pulled it from her body leaving her in her silk slip. He reached around her and pulled her tight against himself. His erection was raging against her bottom. His left hand wandered down the front of her grazing her thigh and then moving back up to the scrap of lace between her legs. He pushed it aside as his fingers found her damp folds.

"I can't wait another minute." He pushed a finger deep inside of her as his other hand teased her distended nipple through the silk of her slip. She moaned turning her head to kiss him.

He pushed a second finger into her. "Do you like that? Such an eager little whore." He continued to kiss her as his fingers plunged in and out of her core.

Suddenly he pulled away and she whimpered at the loss of his touch. He turned her to face him.

Just then there was a knock on their door. "Miss Blair? Mr. Maxwell is here."

Blair groaned. Maxwell was her hair stylist and makeup artist. He was supposed to do her hair for tonight's charity dinner. "I forgot he was coming to style my hair for the benefit."

"We're not going anywhere tonight."

Blair sighed, "Chuck it's for the new children's wing at Lenox Hill. We have to go."

Chuck reached into his pocket pulling out his money clip. He removed five one hundred bills. "We gave them two and a half million dollars we don't need to be there. They have our money."

He crossed to the door and handed the bills to Dorota. "Tell Maxwell he's not needed and to bill us double his normal fee. Give him this as a thank you for being so flexible."

Dorota nodded taking the money starting to turn away when Chuck stopped her. "Oh and Dorota we don't want to be disturbed for anything less than a medical emergency."

Dorota gave him a sly smile. "Of course Mr. Chuck."

Chuck closed the door and locked it turning back towards Blair.

She shook her head. "Chuck I swear I will make it up to you after the benefit. I promised Serena we'd go. She's bringing her new boyfriend. He's some Argentinian polo player and she really wants us to meet him."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "My sister has had you all to herself for the past two weeks. I on the other hand have been deprived for the last fifty-one days." He kissed her gently. "Now tell me who's most in need of your attention."

He kissed her neck and then led a trail to her bare shoulder as he slowly pulled the thin silk straps of her slip down her arms freeing her breasts. He lowered his head catching her hardened nipple in his mouth. When he heard her moan and felt her hands in his hair he knew he had her.

He slowly maneuvered them to the bed without breaking contact. He lowered her back onto the mattress and removed her slip and panties. His eyes never left her as he quickly undressed. When he was naked he settled himself between her thighs. "I swear you get more and more beautiful every day."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He kissed her as he plunged deep inside of her. Blair gasped at the sensation. She was still a bit sore. He stopped and looked down at her. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not really it's just a bit tender."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'll kill you if you do." She pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him deeply.

He started to plunge back inside of her a bit more gently. She felt amazing. Having three children did absolutely nothing to affect her attractiveness. If anything she was even more gorgeous.

He felt like a teenager again unable to control himself. Within a couple of minutes he was finished. He reached between them and helped Blair along.

Once she reached her climax he rolled onto his back pulling her with him. He kissed her. "Sorry about that. I was a bit impatient. It's been too long."

Blair kissed his chest. "Don't apologize. It felt fantastic."

"I promise the next round will last a lot longer." He squeezed her tighter to himself. "I love you so much."

She closed her eyes. "I love you too."

Within five minutes Chuck was ready for another go around. He had fifty-two days to make up for and he wasn't planning on wasting any time.


End file.
